We Are Family
by pinkmuffinz
Summary: Sequel to Learning. Sasuke and Sakura are married now, see the funny adventures they go through in their new lives, along with the common troubles any Uchiha family goes through. May be lemon, if I get enough reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to "Learning." Yes, it will take a few months to type up the whole thing... :)**

**Disclaimer: No Naruto for me.... **

Chapter 1: After the Wedding!

Sasuke's carrying me upstairs in our house...er, mansion I lived in.

We finally got to be together at three in the morning when Karin and Suigetsu left after helping us clean up.

"Sakura, do you think we can...?" Sasuke asked suggestively.

"Sure!" I said.

* * *

We woke up at three in the afternoon the next day, completely naked...(yes, naughty thoughts!)

Sasuke was still asleep, and I knew he wouldn't wake up until another hour. I didn't feel like getting out of bed yet, so I started thinking.

_Why am I so happy about marriage anyway? The last time I checked, I hated him!_ I screamed in my head.

Ouch, headache...

This would be figured out later, because I have a huge headache right now and I don't feel like thinking.

"Sakura, are you awake yet?"

_No Sasuke, I'm not, because sleeping people just seem to open their eyes and blink constantly, _I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I mumbled. I didn't like the way Sasuke's face contorted, looking really sad now.

"Do you regret what happened last night? And, well, getting married again?" he asked, looking scared now.

"No, Sasuke, because a single woman just wants to be picked up off the ground and brought to an altar to get married. We vertically challenged people are down-to-earth, you know?" I joked.

"So you do regret it?"

"I never said that, Sasuke-kun. Although I do think that thngs are too fast for my taste. Can we slow it down a bit?" I asked.

"Why don't you regret it? I thought you would...All that worrying for nothing!"

Great, so you just completely ignore my questions, huh?

"Sasuke, when people experience true heartbreak and not just a breakup, I think they regret it, even if they're mad at the person...I guess that's one way of finding love, right?"

"That sounds reasonable. But what if it's only pity?"

What is he doing, asking late questions?

"It's not. I guess I can tell true love from crush. I've had two other boyfriends, too." I felt awkward around him now, finally fully awake and remembering what happened last night.

"I see. So you're not going to back out of this and run away like last time, right?"

"Right. Sasuke, how did you know that you loved me? I know it wasn't heartbreak," I scoffed playfully and fake punched him in the shoulder.

"Actually, that was just a part of it. The other part was love at first sight, I'm positive."

He smirked at me, and that was a signal that said "No more questions until later."

We stayed in bed for another hour, still hugging and kissing...again.

A loud bang came from the door, and an annoying voice was heard.

"SASUKE-TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS DID LAST NIGHT!"

Sigh, Naruto...

"We're coming, dobe," Sasuke mumbled.

Someone was pissed off.

"OK!" Naruto screamed.

"We'll keep doing this until I get at least fifteen children..."Sasuke mumbled to me.

The door unlocked (somehow) and Naruto stepped in, looking proud that he had picked the lock.

Then, the expression changed to disgust as he saw that we were both nude...

"Gross!"

"Dobe, you do it with Hinata, too. I thought you said you knew what we were doing...?"

"I-I...um-yeah! Well, you see-" he stuttered.

"Great, get out dobe."

Naruto high-tailed it out of here, and Sasuke continued to smirk at me.

"We're still gonna have fifteen children, Sakura-_chan._"

Great...wait, WHAT?!

* * *

**Ah, I meant for this to be longer, but I have to squeeze it in, along with one more chapter before I go to next won't be this short, I promise!**

**Sorry about the no lemons thing...As I said, I have no time! I think there will be a lemon later on if I get enough reviews (20).**

**Please review!**

**pinkmuffinz**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy to see that a lot of people liked the first chapter! Thank you for pointing out the grammatical errors for me, crazycass! That really helped me out!**

**I would also like to thank the other people who have reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. There, you happy?**

* * *

_2 months later_

"Sasuke-kun, I'll see you at 7:30 tonight, okay?" I alerted Sasuke to my being gone off to work, and he let out a grunt.

"Hn."

Geez, he couldn't be a bit more open, right?

I left for the hospital, where Ino met me and we got off to work.

* * *

_1:30 AM_

Crap, I am so freaking late!

I was supposed to be out a few hours ago, but there was a mistake in a surgery, and a child came in with a bloody arm and a broken leg, and a woman was going into labor.

"Heh, and I thought Sasuke and I would be able to do something tonight..." I chuckled, referring to my thoughts during my lunch break.

"Maybe we can, Sakura-chan," a husky voice whispered into my ear.

Typical Sasuke, trying to sneak up on me.

"No, not tonight, Sasuke. I'm too tired right now. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" I mumbled back, once we were in our bedroom.

"We'd better start soon if we really want fifteen children, Sakura. We have fourteen more to go after this."

He was right. I've been pregnant, and he really hated it when I stayed back late at the hospital.

"What?! I thought you were just joking around!"

"No, I wasn't. I've been planning that, since we have enough rooms for all of them."

Crap, again!

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, you know we still have another twenty or so years to go, right? We don't have to rush everything now."

Sasuke, being the Uchiha that he was, stayed silent for a while. He led me to the bed, where we laid down and talked about other senseless crap for a few minutes.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan! How are you?" yelled an annoying blonde male.

"What, Naruto?" I snapped.

I was in a horrible mood today, what with morning sickness and trying to wake up early to continue working at the hospital. Sasuke had told me to stop, and that I should care more about my health right now. We started arguing again, and I ended up winning. I had to promise to stop working after three more months, though. Ugh, mean overprotective husband...

"Man, I just wanted to tell you that Hinata is pregnant, too!"

This woke me up.

"What?" I was so happy! Finally, someone to talk to...

"Sakura," another voice called. It was Itachi.

"Yeah, what?" I wasn't about to snap at my brother-in-law, but I really didn't want to be late for work again. Ever since I married Sasuke, I've been late over a billion times for everything. This wasn't going to be the last time, I knew that. And with all of these people ready to strangle me to death right in front of the hospital door, I knew for sure that my boss (Tsunade) was gonna yell at me again, even in her drunk state.

"Can you watch Aki? I'm going off on a business trip for a week or two, so-"

"NO!!!!" I ran into my office and got ready for my patients again.

"SAKURA! You're late. Again," a stern voice said. I wasn't ready to face Tsunade yet.

"Sorry." Tsunade would go easy on me. She wasn't drunk (yet), and she was like my mother figure, since she was Mom's best friend.

"I'm starting to think Sasuke might be right...I think you should take off some time from the hospital, even if you aren't going to entirely quit. You know, taking off the overtime and a few hours won't kill you. Think about the baby!"

"Alright, fine. You and Sasuke both..." I sighed. They were too concerned, as if the baby was true happiness and needed to be kept healthy all the time, which was true.

"Starting today, I want you to go home after the lunch break, okay?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am."

Only six hours of work. Great.

* * *

"Sakura, you're home early," Sasuke stated. He'd brought his work home with him, and he was currently at his desk doing some paperwork. Okay, a lot of paperwork.

"Yeah, Tsunade made me leave early," I explained.

"See? Everyone thinks you should care for the baby. Well, just remember your promise from the other day, okay?"

"All you people...fine."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." He got up and gave me a peck on the cheek before sitting back down again. I sighed and walked out of the room and into the bedroom with a chocolate bar.

Ever since last month, I've had this thing for chocolate, and I thought everything else tasted old and rotten. That was how we found out I was pregnant, along with the throwing up after a few days.

"Baby, you'll come out healthy, right? You know Mommy loves you," I cooed to my stomach that held life.

"Yes, yes, the baby knows you love it, Sakura. You tell it that every single day." Sasuke walked in, smirking.

"I know, but a daily reminder isn't so bad, is it?"

I really loved the baby, but I wasn't sure I was ready yet. Sure, I'd known for two months now, but every time I thought about it, it shocked me. And every time I thought about the whole fifteen kids thing, I'd end up falling on the floor. To think that I was going to not marry and just adopt...Wow.

"I'm sure you'll love the other fourteen just as much, right?"

"Yeah, I will."

And that was something that would never change.

"Will you love the other fourteen, too?" I asked.

"Definitely."

That wouldn't change, either, I knew.

* * *

**Okay, there will be another chapter today, and it will be the baby's POV.**

**Sorry I couldn't update...The final exams, vacations...I'm in Vietnam right now, and I'm trying to get used to the time. I've been asleep for awhile, and whenever I was awake, I would be eating...**

**Please review! I'm just going to update the next chapter, though! Better get started!**

**Oh, and the baby's gender is gonna be a surprise!**

**Can we reach about 10 reviews for this chapter and 15 for the next?**

**pinkmuffinz**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, I'm back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly. But I do own pink muffins!**

* * *

_Mommy, I can hear you talking to someone. _

_You sound tired, Mommy._

_Are you okay?_

_I hope you are, I love you Mommy._

_I love Daddy, too._

_I'm tired Mommy, I'll sleep now, okay?_

_Good night._

_

* * *

_

_Mommy, you stopped working at the quiet place today._

_You said you'd stay home to take care of me._

_Daddy was happy when you told him that._

_Oh, you found out I was a boy today, Mommy._

_You wanted it to be a surprise, but Daddy told you to just find out._

_Mommy, why is Daddy so quiet?_

_He should talk more, he has a nice voice._

_Daddy sang to me while you were sleeping, Mommy._

_I like it when you sleep together. I know you are both happy._

_And Mommy?_

_I love you!_

* * *

_Mommy! Daddy laughs a lot._

_He put his hand on your belly and I kicked him!_

_You both laughed, and patted me some more._

_I like it when you pat me, Mommy._

_You and Daddy are very gentle._

_Except when you're arguing, you are both very loud._

_But you and Daddy always laugh at the end, Mommy._

_It makes me happy, too._

* * *

_Mommy, people visited us today._

_You said two people were my grandparents. _

_Grandpa was quiet, like Daddy. But Grandma was nice and talkative._

_The other person with them was my uncle. _

_Uncle Itachi was quiet, too._

_Cousin Aki was funny. He made me laugh, Mommy._

_Uncle Suigetsu and Auntie Karin were nice._

_The other two people who visited us weren't my real uncle or auntie._

_You told me I'd call them Uncle Naruto and Auntie Hinata._

_Will they be someone else's mommy and daddy too?_

_Uncle Naruto was very loud, but Auntie Hinata was quiet._

_I like them._

* * *

_Mommy, are you okay?_

_You woke Daddy up and said your water broke._

_Daddy drove you to the quiet place, and a stern lady helped you to a room._

_Mommy! It's too cold and light!_

_What's going on? Mommy!_

"Congratulations, Mrs. Uchiha, it's a boy," a nurse said.

_The lady handed me to you._

_I knew it was you, Mommy, your hands are really soft._

_Daddy hovered over me when everyone went away._

_He let me hold his finger and he kissed my forehead!_

_I'm tired Mommy._

_When I yawned you laughed and shooed Daddy away._

_I don't want Daddy to go away!_

"Don't worry, baby. Once you and I get some sleep, Daddy'll come back and we'll name you."

_Okay Mommy, I trust you._

_Nighty-night._

* * *

_Mommy, you named me!_

_My name is Uchiha Ichirou now._

_Daddy finally took us home today. Our car is very comfortable, Mommy._

_Daddy held me and took me to my room. _

_Our house is very clean. It's very big, too!_

_My room is light blue, and my crib matches the walls._

_Daddy laid me down and kissed my forehead again, and you did too, Mommy._

_I'm tired Mommy, so I'll sleep now._

_Daddy told you that I was sleepy, so you closed the blinds and tucked me in._

_I'm happy, Mommy._

* * *

**15 reviews? I really liked this chapter, I think it's my favorite out of all the other ones from Learning.  
**

**pinkmuffinz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um, wow...I kind of expected another month before I'd update again. Now I feel like an idiot. Oh, well. This story is my favorite so far, replacing "Gaara's Panda Adventure" and "Tobi's Pancakes." I still suggest those stories if you want to cheer up, though. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd be busy with the actual thing instead of my fanfictions...**

Ichirou was still asleep when I walked into his room a few hours later. He was so cute, what with his purple-ish hair and dark inky eyes that were covered up by sensitive skin.

I reached my hand into the crib and patted his head softly, the way I used to pat my stomach. A soft chuckle came from behind me as Ichirou let out a sigh. It was Sasuke, I knew without having to look back.

"I think taking care of babies is easy. Just let them sleep. Ha."

"No, Sasuke-kun. Ichirou is a newborn, he's still tired. Wait another month and then see what happens," I warned him.

"Fine, fine."

There was a comfortable silence, the only noise being Ichirou's soft breathing. Sasuke leaned over and messed around with his hair for a few minutes and then turned around to talk tp me.

"Sakura, Mom and Dad are coming over tomorrow. And Itachi's gonna drop Aki off for awhile. Don't worry, you won't have to get out of bed, I promise."

Another pause.

"Okay. Sasuke, what do you you think of me staying home and only going to the hospital when they really need me? I want to stay home and watch over Ichirou," I admitted. After seeing my son's face, I suddenly wanted to hold him and never leave his side. He was our baby, and I couldn't bare the thought of oging to work and leaving him with some babysitter after a few months.

"That sounds great. You know I can make enough money to keep this family going and still have extra, right? Your job at the hospital was unnecessary."

We smiled, and watched Ichirou in silence.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was hard to believe that a three month old baby could cause this much noise. Mikoto and I take turns holding him, but he still wouldn't stop crying. Sasuke walked over and tried to hold him, but he only cried more.

"Sakura, I think we'll only have nine more kids, okay? Screw having another fourteen," Sasuke grumbled as Ichirou tugged on his hair harshly.

"I told you so," I laughed slightly.

"Auntie Sakura, can I hold him?" Aki asked.

It wasn't that I didn't trust him, but he was only a kid, barely seven years old. I reluctantly handed my baby to him, and as if by magic, Ichirou stopped crying.

"He likes purple," Aki explained, pointing to his shirt. Huh, a purple dinosaur.

"I see."

Purple...that used to be my favorite color. Until my stepmother spilled this cup of grape juice on my favorite green dress, that is.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" a certain black belt who wore a green spandex suit with very bushy brows yelled with much enthusiasm.

"Wha...What?"

You see, some people didn't understand that women needed to rest after taking care of a crying baby, especially at three in the morning.

Wait, how'd he get in here anyway?!

"Who let you in?" I grumbled angrily.

"Sasuke-san did, my true love! Even though this man can not show emotion, he is a wonderful friend...but I do not see why you would choose to marry him. Anyhow, I will continue my quest to win your heart!" Lee said, fiery eyes and passionate voice included.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!!" I screamed two seconds later.

"Yes, my beloved wife?" a velvety voice asked from behind Lee.

"Can you get him out? No offense, Lee, but I'm sleepy, so..."

"I understand, Sakura-chan. I shall come back tomorrow!" he saluted, then left with an abnormally large grin on his face.

"He said he only wanted to give you chocolate..." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

I turned around to face him, only to be met with a scowling Uchiha. Oh my gosh, was he jealous?!!!

"What else did he tell you?" I asked, wanting to know what other weird things that freak told my husband. (No offense, I think Lee is kinda cool...)

"Nothing, other than the fact that you two were close in high school..."

"CLOSE? The only 'close' thing between us was a this time I spilled milk all over his shirt! That liar..."

"Good. Remember, Sakura, I am the closest person to you."

How cheesy...

"Right, right. Let's just sleep now, okay? I'm tired, really tired."

But before I could turn around and close my eyes, Sasuke had grabbed my chin and tilted my head upwards, so that I looked right into his eyes.

"Aw, no fun tonight?" he asked.

"...SASUKE!!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Ugh, fine, be that way."

Men...

* * *

"He's soooo adorable!" Naruto screamed.

You see, Hinata had insisted that they leave for awhile, only for a week before Ichirou was born. They ended up only seeing him once when he was born before Naruto was called out to take Sasuke's place on a business trip for a few months. He'd said the tiny town was very nice, and took Hinata with him.

"Naruto, be quiet. He's trying to-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Sasuke sent Naruto a deadly glare while the blonde scratched the back of his head innocently.

Instead of yelling like any other pissed off men would, Sasuke simply smirked and said coolly, "Don't look like a constipated ape, Dobe. Soon you'll be dealing with the same, exact thing. Hn."

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aw, man.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I can't stand the heat here, and my neck is aching from... I dunno.**

**Anyway...I'm gonna update "Useless Love" in a few days. I'm kinda dealing with a demon baby cousin right now.**

**Review!**

**pinkmuffinz**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE INTERNET! IT'S WONDERFUL! I've been in a place where you have to pay a whole bunch to use someone else's computer... It scared the heck out of me!**

**Disclaimer: Must we go through this again? I don't own Naruto or the characters, sadly.**

* * *

"Naruto, we should go home now. It's getting late, and I think we should let Sasuke and Sakura get some sleep," Hinata whispered, pointing to Sasuke.

They had just finished dinner, and Sasuke was already half asleep. I was doing the dishes, and Hinata started feeling sick.

"Wha? Oh, oky, okay...Bye, Sakura-chan, Teme!" Naruto screamed loudly.

"See you later, Naruto."

Ichirou, who was being held by Naruto, pulled hard on the blonde man's hair. He laughed as Naruto screamed in pain, waking Sasuke up entirely.

"Argh, what the hell is wrong with you, dobe?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Get ou-" I cut Sasuke off.

"Sasuke-kun, let's remember our manners, now. Goodbye, Naruto, Hinata."

* * *

"Why do you have to be so nice to the dobe? It's not like he's that important."

"Sasuke-kun..." I whined.

"Saku-chan..." he imitated me.

"No pet names,_ deary._ Anyway, would it kill you to be nice to him?"

Sasuke rose a (perfect, in my opinion) brow and nodded.

We were laying on the bed in the master bedroom, getting ready to sleep.

"Are you sure you want more children? I mean, I know it's hard being the only child, from experience. Maybe we can just have two or three more...?"

"Two or three? Then we have to use condoms all those other times?"

He was getting angry, I could see.

"Well, yeah. How the hell are we supposed to take care of a whole bunch of children? You'll be gone most days on business trips, and I'll be at the hospital for half the day."

"Who ever said you could go back there?"

"Oh, so I'm just here to bear the children and take care of them?!"

"No, but-"

"Just shut up, Sasuke!"

I don't know if it was the stress or if I was just frustrated with being a mother, but something forced me to leave the room and go sleep in the guest room. Sasuke didn' follow me, and I had a lot of trouble falling asleep that night.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of Sasuke. When I opened my eyes, he wasn't there, but I was in the master bedroom.

Walking into the kitchen with Ichirou on my lap, I set him on the high chair and went to get the mushy baby food.

I walked to the counter, where a dozen roses sat in a beautiful, expensive-looking vase. A note was next to it:

_Good morning, Sakura._

_Did you sleep well? I couldn't stand to let you sleep in the guest room, so I moved you back with me as soon as you slept off your worries. Sorry about last night, you know that wasn't what I meant. Please forgive me, okay? I'm at the office right now, but I'm leaving early to take you out to dinner. Father and Mother said they would take care of Ichirou for us. Wear something fancy for tonight._

_Lots of love,_

_Sasuke_

I smiled inwardly.

Every family has to have a bit of a struggle at the start, right?

* * *

I wore a velvety green dress that went to my knees, black heels, and emerald earings.

Fugaku and Mikoto visited a few minutes ago to pick up Ichirou, and now I'm waiting for Sasuke to come home. What was taking him so long?

Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was only five, nowhere near the time he usually comes home.

"I must be totally-"

"Paranoid?"

I looked up to see Sasuke's eyes staring right into mines, his hair still looking like a chicken's butt. He was wearing a tux, looking like he did at the wedding.

"S-Sasuke..."

He smiled at me, picking me up bridal style and carrying me out to the front yard and into the car.

Without letting go of me while we were in the car, he leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

It was wonderful, soft, and sweet. The kiss only lasted for three seconds, but we thought it felt like eternity.

"We should go now, right?" he asked huskily.

I nodded, dazed for a minute.

* * *

The dinner turned out to be one of the fanciest places in the city, and Sasuke's smirk seemed to say he had this all planned out.

We're at home now, and I'm sitting on Sasuke's lap in a T-shirt in our room.

Sasuke wanted to watch horror movies, because he liked the last time we watched one.

I remember it well. I ended up cuddling into his chest for the whole night (and about a week after that, too) and I was scared to let him out of my sight.

"Sakura, if you don't want to see it, then you can always cuddle with me, you know."

"Right."

He smirked and pushed my had firmly against his chest. When the scary parts came, he'd kiss me until it was over, and he wouldn't let go until the scene was over.

At the end of the movie, I wasn't scared at all.

Everything I needed was right in front of me.

* * *

**Please review. At least end of the month until I will update again. See you later!**

**pinkmuffinz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tests, projects, and assessments. What else can I say? It's driving me crazy, seriously!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yeah.**

**

* * *

**

Even though the movie was over and it was well pass three in the morning, I still can't sleep. Sasuke fell asleep about an hour ago, saying he was drained of energy after a day of work.

I'm not scared.

Not scared.

Okay, fine. I'm so scared I feel like I'm gonna piss in my pants.

The movie scared the hell out of me, what with the mysterious setting and the corpses in mysterious places.

My head hurts so badly now, what with the scare of the movie and a whole bunch of future stuff. I know, cliche, right?

* * *

Sasuke's not here.

I woke up, and he wasn't laying where he was last night. Where'd that bastard go?!

I hopped off the bed, feeling better now that I can see the sun and other lights. Looking over at the clock, I screamed my head off. Well, almost screamed my head off.

It was noon already. Knowing that, I ran to the kitchen, where I saw Sasuke (trying) to feed Ichirou some baby food.

Ichirou squirmed around in his seat with his mouth closed tightly. I couldn't help but laugh a little, causing Sasuke and Ichirou to both look at me.

Ignoring Sasuke for a while, I walked to Ichirou and picked him up.

"When'd you get home, baby?" I nuzzled his belly as he giggled.

Sasuke stood up and poked my arm, frowning cutely. I continued to ignore him, but I took the jar of baby food from him and fed it to Ichirou, the _right_ way. Once again, Sasuke poked my arm to try to catch my attention. Keyword: try. As I placed Ichirou into the chair, Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist. This still didn't get my attention.

"Sakura- _chan_," he whispered into my ear. Ichirou tugged at my hair.

"What's wrong, Ichirou-baby?" I asked him. He sputtered to me in baby language as Sasuke impatiently nuzzled into my neck.

"Sakura-chan! Listen to me," he mumbled. I took Ichirou out of his chair and carried him up to our room while Sasuke followed me, arms still wrapped around me. Setting him on the bed, I hopped beside him. Again, Sasuke impatiently nuzzled into my neck.

"Are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked.

Bingo. I turned around to face him.

"You left me in bed alone this morning. You knew I'd be scared." This was true, but I wasn't really mad. A little teasing here and there never hurt anyone, right?

"Ichirou woke up, and you were too tired to wake up. I knew you stayed up for a while last night, so I wanted you to get some sleep this morning..."

So KAWAII!!! Of course, no woman, including myself, could ever resist the Uchiha cuteness - it was too early in the morning (not true) to try.

"I'll repay you tonight. I promise."

With the mighty Uchiha Smirk, Sasuke climbed onto the bed and tackled me. Ichirou bounced a little, but didn't fall off the bed. If he did, I would have totally killed Sasuke: no sex for a month.

"Sure."

With that, he went to the bathroom to change for work. The excited spring in his step did not go unnoticed by me as I smiled at him.

Tonight, indeed.

* * *

**LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

**That's why this chapter is so short. I've been thinking of where to stick in a lemon, and this was a perfect opportunity. It'll about a week after Thanksgiving.**

**pinkmuffinz**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sick: sinus infection, yeah. It's not cool, just like exams weren't cool. Plus, my parents are fighting, my friends are breaking up, and this guy I like is dating another one of my best friends. Not the best circumstances to right romance, right? Yeah, so whenever I thought of this story, I'd think of divorces, and I know it's a stupid idea.**

**Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Naruto!**

**WARNING: LEMON IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER, BUT THERE WILL BE A WARNING!**

* * *

I took Ichirou to Itachi's house. He'd promised to babysit him with Aki earlier, and I knew he hated late people.

"Itachi!" I said, knocking.

The door opened slowly to reveal my (ultra) tall brother-in-law. He smirked once he saw Ichirou and held out his arms for him. The baby reached forward and leaned into his uncle's arms and smiled up. At that moment, Aki walked out and patted Ichirou's head and bowed to me.

"Thank you for letting Ichirou come over!"

I smiled at him and patted his head affectionately, then leaned towards Ichirou and kissed his cheeks.

"Itachi, we'll pick him up tomorrow, okay?"

"Aa..."

Of course.

"Bye!"

* * *

I work at the hospital whenever I can after I found out that I had reliable babysitters. I was proud of this job because even though Sasuke was a rich hunk, I didn't want to be useless. Come on, we're in the twenty-first century, right?

Anyway, I didn't work full time like I did before the marriage (and the divorce interlude, but who cares?), but I managed to save lives, help people, and do other medic stuff. I never brought Ichirou to work with me, since I didn't want his fragile baby body to be infected with germs.

Sasuke, however, would sometimes bring Ichirou into his office and let the co-workers coo and spoil our baby. It was pretty funny to see Sasuke (who was rich, famous, and still super hot) carrying a baby to work -- a few of the nurses laughed when I told them.

After work today, I visited Suigetsu and Karin, who happened to invite my parents over. That is, my dad and my step-mother. Even now, I'm not mature enough to get along with the woman.

We sat down and talked about some stuff. Then, Dad started to interrogate me about Sasuke -- how work was, Ichirou, life.

When they left, I quickly excused myself and left, too. I can't stand to have Sasuke see that I was crying just minutes before I got home.

Unfortunately, Sasuke's car was already parked outside when I arrived. I walked in, expecting him to be doing paperwork or some other business-y stuff, but he was nowhere in the living room. Deciding to surprise him, I snuck into our bedroom only to find him in bed, almost asleep.

I leaned in closer and had to almost stifle a gasp. Sasuke was sick! His eyes were puffy, his cheeks were red, and he was coughing wildly. Quickly coming over to his side, I sat on the bed and pressed the back of my hand to his forehead. It was beginning to get hot.

I poked his cheek and he opened his eyes, attempting to smile. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hush, Sasuke-kun. Go back to sleep."

I lifted his head onto my lap, running my fingers through his hair until he slept. I kissed his cheek and got up, carefully stepping into the kitchen and making tomato soup. Once I came back, he was already awake, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Kawaii!

"Sasuke-kun, open your mouth and eat the tomato soup."

I smiled and fed him, briefly letting my mind wander. Wait...he's sick, so we can't fuck each other senseless!

Grr...

_"Sakura-chan?"_

And even when he's sick, he can sound seductive. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke took the spoon from me and scooped up more tomato soup. This time, he held it out to me, as if trying to feed me.

"No, Sasuke-kun! That spoon has your germs on it!" I exclaimed, pushing his hand (and the Sasuke-germ infected spoon) away.

"Sakura-chan, you're ruining the moment!"

**LEMON STARTS! Please skip if you feel offended.**

He leaned over and kissed me harshly, as if he were punishing me for not going along with the plan. Against my will, I kissed him back and our tongues dueled with each other. Somewhere along the frenzy kiss, Sasuke had taken my clothes off and was now working at the clasp of my bra. Thank goodness he wasn't one of those men who just ripped off all of the clothing. I'd managed to take his shirt off and started working on his pants -- simple jeans, I noticed. As soon as my bra and panties were off, Sasuke started kissing lower -- down my neck all the way to my breasts.

"Sakura-chan, you're so soft!" Of course, he'd already said this to me last time, but I didn't care. My hands found their way to his hair again, running through the raven locks and massaging his scalp. He kissed even lower, and a moan was emitted from my mouth. "S-Sasuke-kun...k...kiss me down there!" He smirked and complied, and I was glad he did. Within minutes, I was just that close to coming, but...he stopped.

"Sasuke-kun!" I whined. Sasuke shook his head, mumbling something about wanting us to come together. He flipped us over so that I was on top, and I mimicked his moves. My kisses were slower, more hesitant, and that made him groan loudly. Finally, I reached the hem of his boxers. Hooking my fingers to the edge, I dragged out my moves and he screamed. "Please, Sakura-chan!" he begged.

Remembering how considerate he'd been before, I pushed down his boxers and sucked him teasingly. My hands moved up and down where my mouth couldn''t cover -- he was so big! I rubbed his balls next, and he let out a throaty moan. I love this!

As he was about to come, he tried to flip us over again, but I stopped him this time. "No, Sasuke-kun. You have to wait your turn." He pouted and I giggled, then flipped us over. "Thank you, Sakura," he moaned. Without further delay, he slipped himself inside of me and moaned loudly.

There was no pain this time, only pleasure. Still, he lingered in the same spot and waited until he was sure I was adjusted to his size. A few seconds later, he pulled himself out, then thrusted back in with more force. "Faster, Sasuke-kun!" I wasn't even aware of my pleas and moans, as I was too busy paying attention to him. My nails raked his back until we came together, gasping and reduced to a pile of goo. We screamed each others' names and he silenced me with a kiss when he came down from his high.

Sasuke still hadn't removed himself yet, I noticed. He also seemed to notice this as he smirked (sheepishly).

"Sorry, I can't move at all..."

I sighed, but I couldn't bring myself to leave his warmth. He muttered for me to flip us over so he wouldn't crush me. Isn't Sasuke adorable?!

**END LEMON! You can start reading again...**

As much as I tried, I couldn't flip us over. It was Sasuke's turn to sigh as he slowly got up and out of bed, stumbling to the floor. Then, he climbed back into bed and gestured for me to get on his chest.

I glanced at the digital clock -- 6 o'clock -- and then laid on him.

"Sakura-chan, I love...you..."

He exhaled lightly, and it took me a minute to figure out he was asleep.

"Sasuke-kun you do realize that I'm gonna be sick tomorrow, too, right?"

Of course, he didn't answer and I stroked his cheek. To my surprise, he took hold of my hand and leaned into it, making me smile.

I love my Sasuke-kun.

* * *

As expected, I ouldn't get out of bed the next morning.

It wasn't from the awesome intercourse last night, but it was from Sasuke's fever. We were both in bed as Mikoto and Karin ran around, trying to find medicine and food for us.

Itachi had to look after Ichirou for two more days. I apologized profusely when he visited us, but Sasuke just grunted and looked away as Itachi smirked at him. Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead, then said he'd look after Ichirou. Was it a guy thing?

Naruto called on us, telling me to get better and telling Sasuke that he'd "look after the co-workers while he was away".

Hinata whacked his head and apologized to Sasuke and me.

Two months later, we found out that Ichirou was gonna have a sibling...

* * *

"Naruto-kun, we should pick up Ichirou for Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san," Hinata uttered.

I smiled at her and mumbled a word of thanks as they left the house. Sasuke and I were glad to know we had a baby on the way.

The hospital work was put off once again until the baby became a few months old.

"So, Hinata, how are you and Naruto?" I asked.

"Fine, really."

I saw her tiny evil grin and gasped.

"Tell me!" I yelled.

**

* * *

**

** And I'm out. Gosh, this sinus infection is, like, killing me! Ah, well...gonna try to update "Useless Love" or "Sesshoumaru the Puppy" tomorrow, or when I get a little better...**

** Yeah, I've also had a surprising obsession with Hidan and Seimei from "Loveless". What is up with me and the crazy guys that go around killing people?!**

** pinkmuffinz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, thanks for any who reviewed during my hiatus, it really helped out with all of my fanfics. I've been better, and this is a gift-fic to all of my (AWESOME!) reviewers and readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. No Naruto for pinkmuffinz.**

* * *

When you're pregnant and your best friend is giving birth in the hospital, you feel nauseated. Hinata was yelling at Naruto, which made me want to puke even more. The smell of the hospital was horrible, but I, being Hinata's best friend, wanted to give her support for her firstborn child.

"We can go home, Sakura, and you can call Hinata later. How does that sound?" Sasuke whispered.

Ichirou, who had been running around the waiting room at breakneck speed, toddled over to Sasuke.

"PAPA! Tomota!" he exclaimed.

"No, it's tomato. You have to say it right!" Sasuke mumbled.

Ever since his birthday a few months ago, Ichirou had been sputtering random words that he hears Sasuke say. For some unknown reason, he never repeats after me. It's always, "Mama! Ma...MAMA, MAMA! TOMOTA!" (Occasionally followed by Sasuke's "IT"S CALLED TOMATO! SAY IT RIGHT!")

And to think, Sasuke never changed his diaper. Nor did he buy his clothes. Ugh, kids these days, no respect whatsoever.

A loud thud landed next to Ichirou as Naruto tripped and fell by Sasuke's feet. "TEME! It's a baby girl!"

"Well, duh, dobe. Did you expect it to be a baby fox?"

Naruto whacked Sasuke on the head, but was attacked by Ichirou.

"NO! Nawuko...Bad Na-uko!"

"Oh, come on! If you're gonna tell me I'm bad, at least say my name right!" Naruto teased. He picked Ichirou up and swung him around. "You're gonna have a new best friend, dattebayo!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" Ichirou sreeched.

* * *

Four days later, I went to visit Hinata and her daughter again, and I brought Ichirou and Aki with me. Sasuke and Naruto were at work, so they said it would be fun if I stayed over with Hinata and her baby, Umeko.

Hinata's face seemed to glow when I saw her holding her daughter. She smiled up at me and Ichirou, and pat Ichirou on the head.

"Where's ict? Where's ict?!"

"See, Ichi-kun, this is Umeko. Say hi to her," Hinata cooed softly.

"Aki-kun, do you want to hold her hand? She's awake," I said.

The boy nodded and warily to the tiny fingers with his own. Umeko's tiny four-day-old fingers squeezed his seven-year-old ones, and he blushed. Letting go reluctantly, he held Ichirou up and backed away slightly. "Say hi to her, Ichirou."

"Hi, Umko!" He leaned forward a little and poked Umeko's arm, to which she sighed contently.

"Isn't she cute?" I sighed to myself.

"What's that, Sakura-chan?"

"I want a baby girl, too!"

"Sakura-chan, you'll have your own in a couple of weeks."

I pouted and stroked Umeko's covered arms. "Sasuke wants it to be a surprise baby, so it might be another boy."

I looked over at Aki to see him still blushing, touching her cheeks now. Ichirou was sitting by my leg now, playing with a few of his stuffed animals.

* * *

"Do you want to spend the week with Uncle Sasuke or with Grandma?" Itachi kneeled in front of Aki and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm going on a meeting, so you need stay with someone."

"I...I wanna go with Daddy," Aki mumbled.

Itachi sighed and replied, "Aki, I know you want to spend more time with me, but that's not possible this week. I promise I'll take two weeks off so we can spend some time together. How does that sound? During your spring break from school, okay?"

Aki seemed to think about it for a few seconds, then nodded furiously.

"Thank you. Who do you want to stay with?"

"Uncle Sasuke."

Nodding, Itachi pat his son on the head and stood up to talk to Sasuke. They moved off to the corner of our house where they had the Uchiha-men-talk ("Hn." ... "Aa...").

Aki stood, teary-eyed, in the kitchen.

"What's up, big guy?" I inquired.

"Daddy doesn't love me. Daddy hates me."

I contemplated the situation, and finally gave Aki a hug (well, as close to a hug as possible).

"Itachi's just very...busy. He's trying to work hard for you because he loves you a lot."

Aki nodded and wiped at his eyes as Itachi approached us.

"See you in a week, Aki." He hesitated, then leaned down to kiss Aki's forehead. Kodak moment!

* * *

It's the fourth day since Aki has stayed with us. He shares the room with Ichirou, who blabbers nonsense that keeps Aki up until way past midnight. This proves to be a problem, as he has school. Even though he doesn't show it, I can see how excited Aki was.

Spring break was only three days away, and his father was due back at the day before. That is, until we got a phone call from Itachi himself that afternoon.

"Aki-kun? I'm sorry, but I can not make it back in time for your spring break. If I am lucky enough, I might able to get back to you on the last week of Spring Break, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"Be a good boy and stay with Uncle Sasuke for just a few more days. I'll try everything I can to get back to you sooner."

Without even a goodbye, Itachi hung up and the line went dead. Aki hung his head and went outside, proceeding to climb the highest tree he could find. It was weird how he always climbed trees when he got upset. I made sure to keep watch on him, no matter how low the tree was. Being a doctor, I knew accidents could happen.

And it did. Aki seemed a little off-balance today, but I didn't want to pry into his problems. When he got to the middle of the tree, however, he fell backwards. And landed on the ground flat on his back. Of course, I was so close to my due date that I couldn't drive, so I had to call Sasuke home. Ichirou ran to Aki's side and lifted his unfeeling hand, sobbing hysterically. I didn't blame him - there was so much blood.

By the time Sasuke got home, I'd gotten ready to go to the hospital. Aki was unconscious and Ichirou was still crying.

"Sakura, you take Ichirou into the car and let him sit with you. I'm gonna put Aki in the back seat."

The next few hours were a blur of nurses, doctors, needles, and stitches. From the fragments of sentences I heard, it seemed that his skull was fractured and his right arm and leg and a few ribs were broken.

Once the most intense moments were over, the doctors crowded out of the room to talk to Sasuke and me.

"It was a close call, but we've got him in the safety zone now. His arm and leg are pretty good, but we aren't so sure about the fractured skull. It's a good thing his neck wasn't broken; I'm surprised that it's unharmed. He's still unconscious from some drugs, but he's taken care of."

The doctors bowed and moved onto their own ways.

"Can you...can you call Itachi? I'll call my parents. And...call some others, too, so they'll know where we are," Sasuke mumbled, still slightly dazed.

"Sure." I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Once I finally got into contact with Itachi, I found out that he was in a meeting. I glanced at the clock: two in the morning.

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Hn?"

He sounded tired, and I wasn't so sure I should've called him. "What is it, Sakura?"

"It...It's Aki-kun. I wanted to let you know he's in the hospital right now, and that he's unconscious." I could feel the tension even through the phone.

"What happened?" Itachi whispered.

"He was upset about the call you gave him this afternoon, so he climbed up a tree. He said he wanted to be left alone for a while, but I still looked after him. But by the time his foot slipped, I was still in the kitchen so I couldn't..."

"How is he?" Itachi asked after my sobbing.

"Okay right now, but his arm, leg, and some ribs are broken."

"Oh. Well, I'm coming back today. The other people will just have to understand. Which room is he in?"

After I told him the room number, he hung up. I called Karin, Ino-pig, Tenten, and Hinata to tell them what had happened. Of course, in the next, Aki had chocolates, cards, and balloons everywhere. He woke up twice, but he wouldn't say anything. When I told him that Itachi was coming, he broke into tears. I tried to reason with him that it would be a good thing, but he only cried harder, resulting in a doctor's visit accompanied by three nurses.

"I don't wanna be a burden. Daddy's meetings are always important!" he explained.

The doctor shushed him and told him that if he talked, they would have to knock him out with another drug. He instantly shut his mouth. I sat by his side with Sasuke sitting on a nearby chair, dozing lightly. Ichirou was staying with Fugaku and Mikoto, who had been very worried when they heard about Aki. Sighing, I brushed Aki's hair out of his eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sasuke woke up. Itachi walked in and asked if he could talk to Aki alone. Of course, we agreed and left.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, do you think Itachi is angry?" I asked.

"I don't know. Ever since the divorce, Itachi hasn't really been the best dad in the world."

He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down for a kiss.

"The baby's due soon."

"Yeah."

We sat in awkward silence as we waited for Itachi to finish up.

* * *

**Aki's POV**

Daddy's here, and he looks angry. Even though I know Daddy cares, he just doesn't show it a lot. Ever since Mommy went away, Daddy was burdened with me. He didn't want Mommy, and he still doesn't want me. Daddy always looks angry when I interrupt his work.

"Aki, how are you feeling?" His cold demeanor still hasn't left him.

"Better." It hurts to talk and move.

"The meeting is cancelled."

Would he scold me? Lecture me? It's at times like these that I wish Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Sakura were my parents. They were so nice, and they had that 'perfect family' aura that you see on TV. I knew the meeting was important, and I knew that climbing a tree that high was risky. Would Daddy blame me if something in the company went wrong?

"You're not in trouble. You didn't do anything wrong, Aki. I'm...sorry."

Daddy was sorry?

"You're very important to me. I know the divorce was very confusing to you, and I'm sorry for not explaining everything to you. Your mother meant a lot to me, too, but she doesn't harbor the same feelings for me. Do you understand why your mother doesn't look after you?"

I nodded as tears started to pour down from either the pain or the understanding. I don't know which one. Daddy dried my face with a tissue and held me.

The door opened again and Daddy glared at it. The person was crying, and I saw that it was a woman.

"Aki-kun!" Daddy's eyes widened and he whispered, "Akemi-chan?"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

As we were waiting, I felt something went on my feet, then pain in my abdomen.

"S-Sasuke, the baby!"

"Shit!"

I was rushed to a room, where our new baby was born.

A son. Again.

I guess it can't be helped, but I feel love for him all the same.

Sasuke walked in and held me, giving the baby a glance before kissing me.

"What should we name him?" Sasuke asked.

"Haruki. It fits him very well."

"Sakura, I know this is a bad time, but..."

"But what?" What happened? Was Aki okay?

"Akemi is here. Seems like she wants to make up with Itachi."

"Really?"

_Everyday comes with a new hardship. Just more problems for our little family!_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**pinkmuffinz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aw, no reviews for the last chapter except a flame...Don't worry, Akemi isn't gonna be in the fic for more than a quarter of this chapter. This may sound rushed, but the next chapter will be the last, and the chappie after that will be the Epilogue. **

****

**Disclaimer: Well? Haven't I said it enough? I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

After their divorce, I learned that Akemi had forgotten about her child. At first, I was horrified - how could someone abandon a child as sweet as Aki? Then, Sasuke explained that the Uchiha family had wished for her to not keep the child, that Aki was now the heir of the Uchiha family.

"So, even if she wanted to keep him, she couldn't?" I had asked.

Sasuke nodded wearily, as if the talk had taken a lot of energy out of him.

* * *

**Aki's POV**

"I want my baby back! I've stood by long enough and watched you ignore my Aki."

Mommy sat beside me on the hospital bed and touched my face. She looked at me - she seemed nice enough. The last time I saw Mommy, I was too small to know anything. This time, no matter what, I'm going to remember her face.

"Aki-chan, do you want to live Mommy? You can see your Grandmamma and Auntie Chika, too. I know you'll love her -"

"That's enough, Akemi. Don't fool around, you know he's the heir of the Uchiha clan. If you go any further, I won't have any choice but to call security," Daddy interrupted.

I always trusted Daddy. Was Mommy dangerous? Why would he call the police?

"Aki-chan, please, just try living -"

"SECURITY!"

A group of policemen came in to drag Mommy, who was crying, away. Daddy patted my arm and told me to go back to sleep, that I needed to sleep so we could spend Spring Break together.

"I'll tell you everything when you're old enough to understand, alright? Everything's okay, and I promise to stay with you until..."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"D...Dead?"

"Yes, I'm afraid his head wasn't positioned correctly when he slept, and -"

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke exploded, as if he couldn't believe it. No one could, I think. Aki, my nephew, was awake and alive yesterday, and now, he's gone. It seemed to sudden, and he died such a mistakable, stupid death.

"Hush, Sasuke. We should let Itachi sleep."

"No, we should tell him."

With that, Sasuke shook Itachi gently until he woke up. Itachi looked around wildly for his son, only to see the white sheets that covered him. He stared back at us, then the look turned into a full-out glare. "Is this your idea of a sick joke?"

"No, Itachi, he's really..."

...dead. Sasuke couldn't bare to say it, and I knew I wouldn't have been able to either.

* * *

The funeral was dreary and tense, but no one uttered a syllable. Itachi left as soon as it was over and ignored whoever followed him.

"Leave me alone. I don't want anyone bothering me for the next few days, so don't even think of calling me to say that I have to attend one of those damned meetings," he hissed to his secretary on the way to his car. The man nodded shakily and Fugaku had to calm him down by gripping his arm.

"Don't worry, he'll have to get over it eventually," Fugaku reassured everyone.

When two weeks passed and Itachi refused to go back to work, however, I started to doubt the reassurance.

"Itachi, why won't you go back to work?" Fugaku asked at dinner.

We got together every three days now to eat dinner and keep Itachi company until about 9 o'clock. He seemed to be even more distant than he was before Aki's death, which worried Mikoto. Haruki, my newborn son, seemed to enchant Itachi. The same eyes, the same hair...Heck, he was the spitting image of Aki.

"I don't like it. You can't make me!" he hissed.

"Alright,dearest, but you'll have to come back sometime soon. Sasuke has his own business to take care of, what with Haruki and all..." Mikoto trailed off, as if she were scared of talking about another child around Itachi.

"Haruki! Sasuke, Sakura, may I talk to you...privately for a few minutes?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed before he nodded and helped me up from my chair. We went to the kitchen, Itachi dragging Sasuke by the arm.

"I want to keep Haruki as my son," he stated bluntly.

"Wh...WHAT?" I couldn't help myself. Itachi is my dear brother-in-law, but Haruki is my child!

"Itachi, think rationally. You can't just -" Sasuke grumbled.

"No, please. Just...this is all I'll ever ask of you. Please, just let Haruki be my son."

"We can't. I'm sorry Itachi, but you can be his godfather. I just - I can't just give away my son," Sasuke replied.

Itachi sighed before entering the dining room again. Suddenly feeling pity, I called him back.

"You can still be his godfather, Itachi! Really, it would be like your his second -" I was interrupted by Itachi shaking his head in rejection. He walked back sulkily to his chair and picked up the bowl of rice.

Fugaku and Mikoto stared at us questioningly, to which Sasuke responded by shaking his head.

* * *

"Goodnight, Ichirou," Sasuke said as he kissed our son's head.

Being the naughty boy he was, Ichirou drew his hand and tugged hard on Sasuke's hair.

"Baby, don't hurt Daddy," I said on instinct.

He gripped harder as Sasuke clenched his jaw. "Ichirou, let go of Daddy's hair," Sasuke growled.

This was followed by drool coming onto the blanket.

"Gross!" Sasuke yelped.

"Welcome to my life, honey."

* * *

**Was it okay? Tell me in a review! Oh, and I'm going to Washington D.C. in a couple of weeks, and I have some exams coming up, so...**

**pinkmuffinz**


	10. Chapter 10

**I realize there hasn't been much humor in this...that's what happens when the family problems start to seep into fanfiction. Anyway, this is the last chapter, then the epilogue will be updated later.**

**Disclaimer: How many times? No, I'm a poor American girl! No Naruto for me :(**

* * *

Itachi had become obsessed with his work, even refusing to let us at dinner with him. Sasuke and I were really worried, of course. What could he...what _would_ do to himself (and the company, but that's not the point!)

Five months have passed since the day Aki-kun passed away, and we haven't seen hide nor hair of Akemi. Everyone was totally okay with it, though. She wasn't at all missed.

One Friday, Itachi invited the whole family to his house for dinner. He looked a little better; it seemed work at the company had helped him get over that day. Fugaku and Mikoto stared at him unbelievably, not understanding what could have happened.

Before we sat down, however, I caught a slight flash in Itachi's eye. Sasuke stared at him too, and we nodded to each other.

"Itachi, are you really okay?" Sasuke asked uncomfortably. He fidgeted in his chair, much like a child who had confessed that he had stolen cokies (or chocolate).

"Why are you asking?" my brother-in-law replied.

"We're family, dear, we look out for each other," Mikoto answered. She gazed at him with the same motherly gaze that I often caught myself giving my boys sometimes.

"Really, I'm fine! It's just tiring to be grievous all day, I'm tired of it all!" he hissed.

A cry - Haruki - sounded from the couch where my boys were. Ichirou poked at his brother's cheek cutely, but it only caused Haruki to weep louder. Itachi walked over to him and picked him up. After a few minutes of rocking, the crying stopped and Haruki was asleep.

"I want my son back, and he'll never come back. Why is that?" he turned over and glared at all of us.

"But...I guess it's alright. I know I'll get over it soon 're here to help," he continued, lowering his voice.

"Of course we're here for you," Fugaku-sama grunted.

I managed a smile, and Sasuke smirked. The same motherly look was still on Mikoto's face.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, everything really did turn out better. Itachi lived like a normal person (well, as normal as an Uchiha can be) and life continued on.

"Sasuke, where are the tomatoes? I just bought, like, two whole bags of them yesterday, and now I can't find them," I called.

"Wh...What? Are you trying to say my tomatoes have gone MISSING, woman?" Sasuke snarled.

"I thought you ate them. I saw Ichirou eating one just a few minutes agon next to Haruki, so..."

We exchanged glances and ran to the nursery, where the Ichirou was sitting on the floor next to where Haruki was propped up by about ten pillows. Ichirou was holding two tomatoes in his hand, rubbing them against each other, the finally taking a huge bite. He handed two tomatoes to Haruki, who smashed one into a pillow and threw the other to the ground.

Sasuke, who was near tears, was about to pass out when he saw what was on the ground next to Haruki's arm.

A whole bag...

OF SMASHED UP TOMATOES!

"Ichirou!" he finally gasped, "After so long...you traitor!"

Surprised by the loud noises, Haruki started to cry. Ichirou continued eating and smashing the poor tomatoes, looking adorable and innocent.

I was about to let them go safely - forgive and forget, they were still my darling boys - but Sasuke growled. Being a smart woman, I decided to see what Sasuke had to say before I defended my sons.

"These...my sons...my to-tomatoes!"

Just as Sasuke was about to run over to the beloved tomatoes, the home phone rang. Sasuke snarled before running to get it.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

I rushed to the boys' side and tried to pick Haruki up. He gave me the most innocent puppy-dog eyes I had ever seen in my life. Ichirou, who crawled by his side in an instant, held his arms up to indicate that he wanted to be held.

"Mammy!" he exclaimed.

As if it were an inside joke that I had missed out on, my sons laughed hysterically at each other until Sasuke came back.

"Let's clean them up, Sakura," he said, "Naruto's inviting us to dinner."

He picked Ichirou up (tomato-hands and all) and headed to the bathroom, beckoning me to follow him with a hand.

"Who else will be there? Is it just a get-together?" I asked.

"Yeah, something about a Ramen Day. He wants us to bring the kids, too. Oh, and to answer your other question, Suigetsu, Juugo, and the whole gang are coming over. I can only imagine the chaos already..." he murmured, washing the tomato juice from Haruki's hands.

"Did he invite Itachi?"

"Yeah, him, too."

* * *

When we arrived, almost everyone was there. Hinata came over and greeted us.

"Alright, now that you're here, we only have to wait for Itachi and Neji-nii-san. Chouji, Kiba, Lee, and Shino couldn't make it," she explained.

"You invited Lee?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, of course. It only seemed proper, and he's a very dear friend to us. He tutored you throughout college, right?"

"I guess..."

A few awkward silences later, Itachi, Neji, and Tenten arrived. We chatted like teenagers: the girls and I were in the kitchen, making ramen, and the guys were in the living room, watching over the children.

It was slightly refreshing, to say the least, to finally talk to on of my friends in person. I was always babysitting or filling out paperwork.

When we finally sat down to eat, all eyes were directed at the host.

"So, Naruto, what's up with this...Ramen Day, was it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah! It's a whole day where you feast on nothing but ramen. It's like fasting, but awesomer. Like, a LOT awesomer!" Naruto exclaimed.

He chuckled nervously before thinking of an answer. "It's an excuse to get together, right?"

Murmurs of agreement were heard.

Looking at the table, full of my friends, all happy, made me glad. I looked over at my children, seeing them grinning and talking in their own baby language. Honestly, I have never felt this good in my life.

* * *

**Not my best, I feel like I've been a failure of an author! I suck at everything - updating, grammar, spelling, storylines, etc.**

**Please review.**

**pinkmuffinz**


End file.
